My True Love
by ToshimaruxZeth
Summary: Hidan has major feelings for Kakuzu.But its so hard to get his attention so when Hidan to spill it out.It takes a turn and he keeps it.But Deidara is nosey so why not a good idea since Hidan is scared.  KakuHida.No lemons or limes but Fluff.


**\\\ My True Love \\\**

Here we go counting his fucking money again.I kinda fucking sick of him doing 's like i'm shit to him.I mean I don't care, why should I fucking care...Okay I actaully like him.I felt like this since last we went to the Land of gave me his cloak.I guess that was the nicest thing he ever did.I mean I fucking understand if he gets damn tired of my fucking bitching.I guess I should thank him.

"Kuzu..."I called out to seemed like he didn't hear me of course.

"Kakuzu."Now I'm using his full he answers me

"What do you want Hidan."He answered me not even turning from his work

"*Huff* I just want to thank you for letting me borrow your cloak."I felt kinda light-headed this wasn't was my loud-mouth.

"Oh yea where is my cloak?"Kakuzu asked now looking over his shoulder

Oh shit I forgot about 't I leave it in the bathroom.

"It's in the bathroom Kuzu."I said looking at him stand up.I guess to get his cloak..

I just sat there watching him go into the bathroom and grab his cloak.I knew he would do this he didn't care if I thanked wouldn't care if I took care of his was just another I just stood up and walked out of the room.I just walked around the hall looking at the room and Sasori were actually cared about each and Kisame were together, Tobi and Zetsu are together.

I'm actractive and Kakuzu is missing everything and now I need to find someone to love me.I walked outside and sat on in the backyard.I guess this was patethic if I was waiting for didn't even wanted me.I bet if he had a list of people I would last I would't be on that fucking Heathen Bastard!His first love is that would make his heart that would turn him on. Money couldn't replace love.I picked up a rock and held it tight in my hand until it tried to cut me and I threw it.

"Hidan what are you doing?"Deidara asked me.I then turned to him and growled

"You wouldn't fucking understand!"I yelled at just sat down next to me.

He then looked to me and smiled"Comon tell me it make you feel better."Deidara is in a happy at me unhappy mood.

"'t you getting back to your lover."I scoffed turning my head away from him

"Is that the problem...Are you feeling lonely?"Deidara said laughing

I got embarrased and blushed.I took a deep breath."No Blondy..."Yes my voice is shaky I just hope he didn't notice

"I was right."He said to me laughing"Why don't you hang around Kakuzu."He asked me making me feel light-headed again

"Don't talk to me about that b...Bas...!Bastard."I feel my heart stop for a instant

"Don't tell me...You like Kakuzu!"He shouted out loud that only made me cover his mouth

"So is that true you really like me?"Kakuzu asked from behind only made me burn up

Just hearing his voice made my heart pound fast and hard.I could even hear I really want to tell it's a test to see if I 'm that desprate to say again I love his stitches to his emrald could I say no?I looked away making sure I didn't look at him.

"Leave me alone!"I then ran inside the base.

Another I can't help myself.I can't keep lying to him.I know far to well I can't keep doing heart goes to I haven't even offered it to him and he might just crush it.I then entered the room and closed the door.I plopped on the bed and buried my face into my asked me a question and I was to weak to I suddenly heared the door open.I keep forgetting this is his room too.

Then I feel something on my lower half.I lift my head and look my surprize it's Kakuzu and I flip he reaches my face.I idmedialy melt because he's not wearing his mask.I just gaze into his emrald only he leaned in closer and press his lips against mines.

"Kakuzu what are you doing?"I asked him as I gazed into his eyes

"You still haven't answer my question."Kakuzu said making me blush

"If I answer you question you won't hit me."I responded turning red as a tomato

"I promise I won't hit you, okay .Better.."He said rubbing his head

Okay here goes just say it it all be over."Kakuzu I do love you." I replied closing my eyes

For a while I didn't feel or hear anything.I waited I felt his hand touch my face.I took my hand and placed it on his.I then slowly open my that Kakuzu was looking all around he really this intrested in me or was he just playing with me.

"Kakuzu...Do you like me?"I asked looked like that threw him off track

He stopped staring but kelpt seemed kinda...Puzzled."So do I love you?...That's simple..."

"You don't love me.."I anwser sadly thinking that was the anwser to my question

"No.I do love you."Kakuzu responded

"Prove it then."I demanded looking straight at him

He then bent down and kissed me.I love this he acatully love me.I held onto ever moment that Kakuzu was kissing air came greater we had to break it.

"I love you Hidan."

"I love you, too Kakuzu."I smiled. I can't belive it took this fucking long!


End file.
